American Dream
by DivaDJG123
Summary: A few drabbles of the relationship of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.
1. Shower Power

Steve sighed as he walked into the apartment, desperately trying not to close his eyes. He had a boring day at S.H.I.E.L.D and also had to endure a meeting at the end of the day.

The only consolation prize he felt was coming home to Tony Stark, his seemingly eccentric, rude, impulsive, arrogant trickster boyfriend.

Right now, the man in question was nowhere to be found.

Steve sighed again. **"He's probably downstairs in the basement with Javis, working on another project or something like that."**

He hung up his coat and headed towards the shower, fully intent on showering and taking a nap for a while to get away from life as it was.

He found the bathroom and shed his blue shirt, black jeans, socks and shoes and turned on the hot water.

While in the shower he wet his face and hair, trying to wash away the stress of the day.

Had he been looking, he would have seen someone sneak into the bathroom and take the red towels placed on the counter and the towel rail preferably and put a red face washer on the towel rail in their place.

Finally, after some much needed shower time, Steve turned it off and made a move to get out when he noticed the towels that were conveniently placed when he entered the shower were gone.

He saw the red face washer and frowned, one of the towels couldn't have shrunk while he was in the shower and the other disappear, could it?

Then, he realized that there was only one person who could have done this.

"**Tony!"**

Steve went red in the cheeks and tried to cover up his manhood with the face washer from all the security cameras while mentally cursing Tony to hell in his head.

"_Can't hear you Cap! Better come here 3"_

Steve heard Tony hollering in the hallway, so he went to go find him, forgetting that he'd dropped the face washer on his way out.

* * *

He rounded the corner and found Mr. Stark himself with one of the towels that was previously in the bathroom.

Tony grinned at the sight of his frowning, red-cheeked, naked boyfriend.

Steve frowned even more if that was possible.

"**Not funny Tony."**

He snatched the towel from Tony's grip and dried himself with it, wrapping it around his waist when done.

"_Well, i thought it was, you should have seen your face, priceless."_

"**Tony, i've had a rough day okay, i just want to sleep."**

Tony's face took on a concerned look.

"_Are you sure you're okay Cap?"_

Steve nodded, heading towards their bedroom when Tony stopped him.

"_By the way Cap, i think you should stay in your birthday suit more often."_

The Captain's face took on a deep shade of red.

"**Thanks Tony."**

"_Have a nice nap Cap."_

"**Goodnight Tony."**


	2. Nightmares Of The Fallen

Tony was worried.

* * *

He had just come back from a business trip in South Africa for the past month when he noticed something was wrong with Steve.

Ever since the shower prank a couple of days before he went on the trip, Steve seemed to be taking naps more and Fury had told him that he was starting to fall asleep in meetings and important seminars.

Needless to say, Tony was worried when he left, but he became more worried when he came back.

Steve looked a mess. He had dark circles forming under his eyes and his skin was a bit paler than the tan flesh that Tony was used to seeing.

"Stark, i don't think when you did that shower prank that Rogers was telling the truth when asked if he was okay." Fury stated.

"_I think you're right Fury, I wonder what's wrong with him." _Tony replied, looking over at Steve, who smiled his way, but his eyes had lost their sparkle and they were drooping.

Two minutes later, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Later on that night, Tony was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling while Steve was on the other side sleeping. Tony was just too worried about Steve to sleep and anyway he wasn't tired, constant late nights out partying and working on projects left him immune to tiredness for hours, sometimes even nights.

***huff huff* *groan***

Tony turned to his side to see Steve moving around with sweat on his forehead. He was obviously having a nightmare. Tony stoked his arm, trying to wake him up, but to no avail.

"**N-No, Ah!"**

Tony removed his hand for a second when Steve jerked awake.

"_Hey, hey..."_

Steve panted and looked around wildly, before setting his eyes on Tony. Tony put his hand back on Steve arm again, grasping it and tugging him closer.

"_Come here."_

Steve pulled himself over and snuggled up to Tony, their foreheads touching. All too soon, in the comfort of Tony's embrace, he fell asleep.

Tony looked at him one more time, smiling before closing his eyes.

* * *

He wouldn't have any more nightmares while Iron Man was around, he made a promise to that.


End file.
